


Kiss or Choke

by sabine_leo



Category: Loki God of Mischief - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabine_leo/pseuds/sabine_leo
Summary: Loki is burdened to look after you as a punishment by SHIELD for his actions some years ago. Lets just say you are not cooperating at first.





	Kiss or Choke

**Author's Note:**

> Over on my TUMBLR I posted a prompt challenge the other day and could combine a request from 2 lovely readers into this Oneshot  
> Wanted prompts were: 
> 
> 6\. “I thought I´d made it clear that we have a NO abduction policy?!” “She was not cooperating, what did you expect me to do?”
> 
> 16\. “Everything here can kill you, but I can do it the most efficiently”
> 
> 23\. “I don´t know if I want to kiss or choke you!” “Both?!”
> 
> 27\. “Excuse me, I do have to go make a scene”
> 
> 33\. “Oh, screw yourself!” “I´d rather screw you”
> 
> 37\. “Your sarcasm makes me wanna puke!” “Should I hold your hair?”
> 
> 41\. “Yes asshole, I do care about you!”
> 
> 25\. “Oh you are still alive…” “Don´t sound so disappointed, I might think you don´t like me”

 

Slumped over Loki’s shoulder he carried you into the compound were the Avengers had their basis. Your arms were dangling behind his back your hair swaying to his steps. Tony stopped on his way to the lab. **“Oh, you are still alive…”** But he grinned a bit as he said it, not even commenting that you were unconsciously dangling over his shoulder. Loki arched an eyebrow at him. 

**“Don´t sound so disappointed, I might think you don´t like me”**

“You did grow on me Reindeer Games!” Tony grinned a little and was on his way.

 

Making his way further into the corridor Cap was waiting for him with arms crossed over his chest.

**“I thought I´d made it clear that we have a NO abduction policy?!”** He said exasperated. Equally irritated Loki rolled his eyes. **“She was not cooperating, what did you expect me to do?** Hold her hands and talk to her until she came to her senses? There were bombs going off left right and centre!”  Cap pressed his lips together before taking a deep breath through his nose and answered.

“Bring her to her room. You have watched her over the last 3 months, you will see to it that she does not try to run…AGAIN! Maybe try a bit of that noble charm of yours and don´t actually SCARE her away…AGAIN!! We, YOU got the order to look after her otherwise you will be punished by SHIELD for trying to take over Earth 3 years ago!!”   

“She irritated me…” Loki said in his defence but Cap interrupted

“You irritate me on a daily basis, but I haven´t tried to kill you for at least 2 weeks now!”

Grinning a bit Loki looked at Steve and blew him a kiss.

“Stop that or I might think you care for my wellbeing!”

**“Yes asshole, I do care about you!”**

 

Steve shook his head with a sigh leaving him.

“I can´t believe I just said that! Bring her to her room and STAY there with her!”

Loki mockingly saluted and padded your legs. “Come sweet darling, let me bring you to your chambers and toss you in a wave of passion onto your bed!” Neither Cap nor Loki had recognized that you came awake during their little chat. Still a little groggy from the spell he had blasted upon you you said. “Loki, **your sarcasm makes me wanna puke!”** Loki chuckled a little but retorted

**“Should I hold your hair?”** “No, thank you I´ll gladly puke into your pants!”

Your hands grabbed the hem of the leather and lifted it a bit to look at his ass.

“(Y/N)!” Loki snarled “Stop it!”

“Or what?! You will try to kill me?” You liked to irritate him, it was like self-preservation. If he wasn´t angry at you you barley knew how to keep him at a distance. He was hot, freaking hot and you liked his wit and his humour. Only when he was angry at you there was a slight chance you did not want to jump his bones. His voice dropped very low.

**“Everything here can kill you, but I can do it the most efficiently”**

 

Propping your elbow against his back to steady your head in your hand you said a little bored

“Yes… I know that, you said that like a hundred times already. But out there everything can and wants to kill me too, so there is really no point in me staying here! I am screwed either way!”

Loki opened your door and tossed you on your bed, regaining his regal posture a second later. 

“Then how about you stop trying to work against us…and foremost ME and get in our, MY good graces?!”

 

You know he had a good point in asking you that. You haven’t made the last months easy on him..or the others. All they did was giving you a save haven and regain your strength again. You had been hurt quite a bit as Tony and Banner had recovered you out of inhuman hands because they forced you to heal their fighters. Medically trained AND inhabiting some kind of magic that allowed you to mend wounds and speed up the recovery you had been very useful to them. Well, you could be useful to the Avengers too, IF you would let them in and actually try to get to know them instead of hiding and running away.

 

Loki, you had gotten to know better over the last months, and that had scared you quite a bit. He had changed after he had come to terms with himself and the role he wanted to play in the greater scheme. He still was scary as fuck if he wanted to, but he was also a very gentle and kind being if you got past the hard shell, he had engulfed himself with. You had just poked this shell, but he had gotten under your skin as he had cared for you after your first weeks in the compound. You could not heal yourself faster, it just didn´t work when you tried to funnel your energy into yourself. Loki had tended to your needs, he was snarky about it but he had done everything you had asked for and then even more.

 

Things between you had changed 5 weeks ago. There was no mistaking the sizzling energy that filled the room when you two were together. He barked, you barked back. You teased, he threatened you with torture. Thor, his brother just watched with a big grin on his face whenever he could.

“It´s like a soap opra….Just with more blood and swear words!” He had laughed.

 

Loki was still standing in front of your bed and watched you intensely. “SO? Will you work WITH us or do I need to knock you out with a spell again?!” Huffing you stood up and walked into the bathroom.

“FINE!” You yelled and kicked the door shut. Loki just grinned and said quietly.

“She will be the death of me, but oh do I like her!”

“WHAT?” You yelled, you only heard him murmur.

“Nothing DARLING, I was thinking about joying you in the shower!!!”

All he heard was the lock clicking into place.

 

2 months later you were healed and had not made a run for it again. Tentatively you had gotten to know everybody else better, even worked out with Nat and Clint in the gym. Fight training with Tony and Thor had been straining but helped you in many ways to improve. Loki mostly was were you were, sitting in the back and commenting your errors. It was like a sport to him, he enjoyed riling you up very much. The both of you weren’t supposed to be together at all times anymore, but somehow you still were. Like the earth and the sun, you circled around each other, watching, testing the waters but not ready to get burned yet but getting closer and closer. This night you were throwing daggers onto a target to improve your aim. Nat was standing beside you and gave good tips, Tony next to you observing silently.

 

“You throw like a blind aimless baby! Give it more sass, more anger!”

“Shut up Loki!” You snarled and hit the bull’s eye. 

Nat nodded, ignoring Loki. “Good, you are getting better!”

“To slow, too much work out of the body try more to work with your shoulder!”

Actually, that was a good comment, but Loki had been nagging at you for the last 4 hours straight, you have had enough! Looking over to Nat you said “Excuse me, I do have to go make a scene”

Nat looked at you but before she could stop you there was a knife embedded in the wall next to Loki’s head. Tony just laughed. “That was a good throw, you just missed his head…”

Loki stood and laughed! Walking over to you he pinned you down with his gaze.

 

“My. My little half human. Am I effecting you SO much that you just throw a knife like it is supposed to be thrown after I teased you for nearly 5 hours straight? You will not have that time in a fight! You will be screwed in minutes!”

You´ve had it for today!

**“Oh, screw you** rself Loki!”

With a big grin he stood before you **“I´d rather screw you** darling!”

Tony and Nat looked at each other with big eyes and started walking to the door simultaneously.

“Oh please, don´t try to charm me!”

“Charm you? I just said I wanted to screw you!” Loki laughed a boyish but handsome laugh.

“If I had known that you find THAT charming, I would have started sooner to woo you like that!”

 

“Seriously Loki **, I don´t know if I want to kiss or choke you** most of the times!”

Loki grinned mischievous and brought you to fall with a quick move and hovered above you.

“Darling, **how about both**?!  I am through with watching you from afar! I will take you as mine now!”

 

Outside the gym Cap came as Tony just closed the door. “Wait, I do have advanced training with (Y/N) now.” Tony snorted. “No, you are not!”

Steve looked irritated “Yes, I do!”

Tony blocked the door.

“No, believe me you DON`T. Loki is already giving her…. advanced training...finally! If I were you, I would not interrupt. Otherwise you´ll end up as hood ornament on his reindeer helmet!”

 

The gym was blocked for the next 2 hours….


End file.
